Pour Over Me
by I'm Miss World
Summary: He judged her too soon. When he finds out the truth, her secret impacts his life like he never would've expected. CM Punk/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** I got this idea watching Bad News Bears. To be honest, I'm not a fan of my other Punk stories, though I will finish them eventually. I'm hoping this one will satisfy me though. OC picture in the profile.

**

* * *

Pour Over Me**

**Prologue**

* * *

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the opportunity to compete in the number one contender match for the WWE Women's Championship. First, making her way to the ring, from Palatka, Florida, Michelle McCool!" Justin Roberts announced as the leggy blonde cockily marched down the ramp, being booed left and right.

She taunted the crowd upon entering the ring right before grabbing the ropes and stretching her limbs. Placing her hands on her hips, she waited patiently, with an all-too confident look on her face, for her opponent.

The arena darkened, strobes flashing on the stage to the beat of the electric guitar intro as 'Mono' started up. The crowd erupted, the fan favorite of the Smackdown Divas clearly on her way to the ring.

Pyro went off as the drums really kicked in and the arena brightened, revealing a young woman who looked more like a rockstar than a wrestler, legs planted wide and one arm raised over her head, pointing to the sky.

She began making her way to the ring, full of energy as she jumped back and forth to either side of the ramp, slapping hands of her fans and absorbing their encouraging words and cheers.

"And her opponent, hailing from Seattle, Washington, Krisis!" Roberts called into his mic, much more enthusiastically over the loud pop the woman was getting from the WWE Universe.

She slid into the ring, pushing right up to her feet and jumping straight to the second rope, kissing her index and middle finger before throwing her hand above her head again, the cheers only getting louder. She did the same at the opposite turnbuckle, sure to keep her eye on an untrustworthy Michelle McCool before jumping down and pulling on top rope.

Jack Doan called for the bell and the two blondes circled before locking up, testing one another's strength. Michelle was able to lock Krisis in an arm wrench, making the younger girl cry out and grip the shoulder that was being affected.

This match would be a short one; both women knew that. The Divas matches were always short and generally disregarded. But along with Gail Kim and Melina, Krisis was beginning to attract much more attention to the Smackdown women's division.

Michelle resumed her dominance throughout most of the match, height and confidence being her strongest allies. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't enough to heed Krisis' unbridled aggression.

The done-up punk Diva elbowed her way out of a headlock, gaining momentum against the ropes and taking the taller woman down with a clothesline. Michelle was dazed, but returned to her feet, only to receive a dropkick to her face, knocking her onto her back.

Krisis capitalized on this, pouncing on her opponent and pummeling her with brutal looking punches to the face before the ref warned her to back off. She got up, manipulating Michelle's body to a standing position with the older Diva's hair, only to hit her right back down with a paralyzing DDT.

Quickly, she pinned the larger woman, only to be disappointed with a two count. "Krisis is getting frustrated. She needs to use that frustration to her advantage and continue to dominate this match if she's going to win and advance in this contest to determine the number one contender for Melina's Women's Title," Jim Ross said into his headset for the viewers at home.

And Krisis did just that. She stayed on Michelle, kicking, punching, chopping; anything to keep the upper hand. It only took one toe kick to the stomach for Michelle to meet her doom. This one, standard move set Michelle up for the smaller blonde's finishing maneuver, and allowed her to hit a picture perfect front flip piledriver that Petey Williams himself would be proud of. "And she hits the Midlife Krisis! It's gotta be over," Todd Grisham commented, Krisis going straight for the pin, backed up easily by almost the entire arena.

"One, two, three!" JR said along with the hitting of Jack Doan's hand to the mat. The bell was rung and Krisis jumped up, exhausted but thrilled with her victory. As her music hit, she allowed Doan to raise her hand, as Justin Roberts announced her the winner.

On her way out of the ring, she celebrated with her fans, allowing those at ringside to snap quick photos before security warned her to get backstage so the next match could go off. The Diva did as she was told, immediately being handed a towel and a bottle of water by a stagehand once she'd disappeared form the crowd's view.

She felt disgusting, trying to wipe the sticky sweat off her face with the towel and also regain her breath. "Great job out there Morgan," Billy Kidman assured her, patting her on the back as he passed by.

"Thanks Billy." He was clearly in a rush as he brushed by; just as busy as everyone else was backstage. It was always frantic. The only people who ever got down time were wrestlers and referees.

Deciding she was in desperate need of a shower, Morgan Harrison rolled her shoulders before taking a drink of water and heading towards the locker room.

"Hey Morgan," John Hennigan greeted the passing Diva. The blonde stopped for a second, waving her hand in his direction. He was sitting with CM Punk, the two ready to face off tonight after the match that was going out to the ring now.

"Hey John, Punk." She gazed a little too long to go unnoticed by John at his tattooed opponent for the evening.

"Good match," Punk stated simply, nodding to her slightly.

Morgan's tongue darted out to wet her dried lips before she sighed, smile spreading over her face. "Thanks. See you guys around." Her green eyes flashed to Mr. Money in the Bank briefly again before she wandered off into one of the arena hallways towards the women's locker room.

The chiseled facial features of John Morrison were pulled into a smile as the two men waited for their match to be called. He turned to his friend and patted him on the shoulder encouragingly. "Well Punk, looks like we found you a woman."

CM Punk's head snapped up and his eyes locked on his on-screen rival. "Morgan? I don't think so. That girl's got problems."

John was shocked. Were those not blatant signals he just witnessed thrown between the two of them? He'd seen Phil Brooks flirt before and it wasn't a very obvious thing, just like the previous interaction with the rocker Diva. But the two had been traveling with the same shows and hanging out in free time so often for the past few years, he could've sword he could tell when Punk was interested. "But I thought she was your date to Hall of Fame?" John remembered Punk telling him he'd asked her to the pre-Wrestlemania event and she'd agreed.

"Yeah. And that's when I first noticed it. She's so secretive. She was texting someone like all night and I asked her who, and she got really nervous and weird. It just wasn't a normal reaction." John scoffed. He's got to be kidding.

"So what? That doesn't mean anything dude. Maybe she's got a man or something," the Shaman of Sexy suggested.

Punk shook his head, dark hair falling in his eyes. "Nah, I don't think that's it. Why wouldn't she just tell me it was her boyfriend? When I asked she was just twitchy and like... anxious almost. I wouldn't be shocked if she failed a drug test in the near future," the Straightedge Superstar grumbled.

John raised his eyebrows behind his sunglasses before tilting them down to show his surprise to his fellow Smackdown superstar. "That's a harsh accusation."

Punk's tattooed shoulders shrugged as he unscrewed the cap of his water and took a swig. "Well she's definitely hiding something. I just wouldn't be surprised is all."

It was John's turn to shake his head this time. "So you're not even gonna try and find out? Won't it bug you to know she might've been the perfect girl for you but you didn't bother to pursue her just because you had a hunch?"

Punk raised his hands in faux surrender. "Hey, I don't want to get involved with some chick and then find out she's snorting coke or something. I think I'll get over it."

The Guru of Greatness just rolled his eyes, replacing his sunglasses and sliding off the equipment box he'd been perched on. "Well, _I_ think you're stupid."


	2. Chapter 1: Terrible Lie

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

**

* * *

Pour Over Me**

**Chapter 1: Terrible Lie**

**

* * *

-Morgan's POV-**

"Pete, this is stupid. You know I'm clean!" I whined at Kidman as he handed me my papers. This is my fifth drug test in two weeks and I don't understand why I'm being submitted to this. I haven't done anything or given anyone any reason to suspect I'm on some kind of narcotic.

Pete sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I know Morg, I know. But there's been rumors backstage and management just needs to be sure before they give you a title run."

That's right. I was scheduled to win the Women's Title at the next pay per view when I faced off against Melina, but instead of advancing to become the number one contender two weeks ago, after I'd beaten Michelle to get into the finals with Gail, there was a last minute change in the script. Gail won the match that night and would be taking on Melina at Judgment Day.

Coincidently, I had to take a drug test before the match with Gail. Then again at the house show three days later. Then again at the next taping, where I didn't even _get_ to wrestle. Then again at the show a few days ago.

"What rumors Pete?! I haven't heard any rumors about me being on drugs! I don't even know why they'd exist! This isn't fair!" I was making a bit of a scene, straggling stagehands and arriving superstars watching as I stomped my feet and balled my fists in anger.

Pete raised his hands in defense. "I don't know anything about them Morgan. Please just take the test and get it over with. Look, you're on the card tonight, so don't worry too much about it. I think they're getting the hint that it was a bunch of bull." My eyes welled up with tears, but I nodded and let out a heavy sigh. "Come on Morgan. Don't cry."

My former trainer from FCW hugged me, soothingly rubbing my back as I hid my teary eyes in his shoulder. "This is causing me so much trouble at home," I cried, knowing he was aware of my situation back in Seattle.

I heard him curse under his breath before he pushed me back, holding my shoulders firmly. "Look, whatever's going on there, I'll vouch for you. I promise. But you really gotta just suck it up and get through it. If you're clean, you don't have anything to worry about, right?"

Sniffling, I nodded and used my palm to wipe my eyes. "I know. I just want to know who the hell would even think I did drugs! This isn't high school, y'know? This is serious."

Encouragingly squeezing my shoulders, Pete sighed. "I know it is. Don't worry about it though. I'm going to take care of it. I'm doing whatever I can." He guided me by my back over to the testing truck. "For now though, just do the test."

Defeated, I stepped into the truck, seeing John Hennigan walk over to Pete, looking concerned and as though he had just arrived, bag slung over his shoulder. I know Pete won't open his mouth about anything, so I just continued on my way to piss in a cup.

It was an unpleasant experience, as it had been the last four fucking times, both for myself and the supervisors, who were on the receiving end of my bad attitude.

A few other superstars were in here; Jeff Hardy, Adam Copeland, Nick Nemeth and Glenn Jacobs. They were all random selections, but I had seen both Adam in here two weeks ago when I was first tested, and Jeff for my third test. Bith men raised their eyebrows at me, unsure of what was going on. It wasn't often the Divas were selected, especially not more than once in such a short time.

I saw Jeff give me a look as if to ask what happened, the formerly troubled superstar familiar with frequent testing. But I just ignored him and walked by, gliding down the small set of steps at the door and back out to the parking lot.

"Hey Morgan?" I turned to see John Hennigan waiting near the steps, apparently for me to come out. "I have to talk to you for a second."

**-Punk's POV-**

Fucking John. He had to point out that whole, 'won't it bug you' thing and now it really _is_ bugging me. I had a little interest in her, but after that night at Hall of Fame, I'd gotten over it.

I know I'm right. She's definitely hiding something. That's not how normal people act when you ask them an innocent question like I had. And if it is how she normally acts, well I'm glad I got out of there while I still could.

I still say she's on drugs. I mean, I've seen plenty of drug addicts in Chicago and seen their fidgety behavior. It was all too similar. You'd think she'd be smart enough to stay away from me of all people though.

And even if John's right, _if_, which I don't think he is, and she does have a boyfriend, what do I want to get hung up on her for? I know John doesn't really have any qualms with stealing girls from their boyfriends, but I don't roll like that.

Thanks to John though, I now can't stop running through possible scenarios in my head. She's hiding something, and now I'm just itching to know what. It had been on my mind for the past two weeks since he'd pointed it out at that taping.

I hadn't been the only one to notice her strange behavior. The Divas and a few other superstars had been whispering about it; I'd overheard them.

I stared at the match card for tonight, wondering how this was all going to play out. Krisis and CM Punk versus Michelle McCool and John Morrison. I don't know how comfortable I am being her partner. Hell, if I was Michelle and I actually had to face off against her, I'd refuse to wrestle!

I was alone in the locker room, arriving just a little behind schedule. Most of the guys were probably in catering. I'll put my gear on later. I'm starving right now and my match isn't until the second hour of the show anyway.

I put my stuff away in one of the cubbies and walked over to the door, ready to go join everyone in catering, but as soon as the door swung open, my plans changed.

Morgan was standing there, looking ready to knock. Her hand dropped to her side and she pursed her lips. "Hey, we're partners tonight," I told her, incase she wasn't aware. I figured that's why she was here.

"Yeah, um, can I come in for a minute?" Fuck, I'm hungry!

"Can't we talk about the match in catering? I haven't eaten and—"

"It's not about the match. It's kind of private," she interrupted and I frowned. What could she possibly want to talk to me about that was private? Unless she's going to ask me out or something. Aw, man. I don't wanna have to shoot her down and then tag with her.

"Sure, yeah. Come on in," I caved, stepping aside and letting her by before I shut the door again. "What's up?" I tried to act casual though inwardly I was dreading having to turn her down. She licked her lips a few times, looking around the locker room for a second before her green eyes landed on me.

"Look, I'm not trying to accuse you of anything, but I've had to take drug tests every three days for two weeks and... I've heard you're the one who started saying I do drugs."

Whoa.

I was not fucking expecting that. "I never said you did them. I just said I wouldn't be surprised." Her jaw dropped a little. I felt kind of bad that she found out that I was suspicious of her being some kind of addict, but she shouldn't be doing it in the first place then.

Her brow creased and I swear, she looked like she might cry. God, please don't cry! I always feel so bad when girls cry. "I know you think you're holier than thou because you don't do drugs or whatever, but just because I don't have it tattooed across my knuckles, doesn't mean I'm a fucking drug addict!" I was taken aback.

"Excuse me?" Holier than thou?

"Punk, you have no idea what you running your mouth has done. I'm under investigation with CPS because of you!"

"What?!" Why the fuck would they care if she's doing drugs?

"Punk, I have a son!"


	3. Chapter 2: Guilty

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I've been getting a lot of hits, but not a lot of reviews. So please, drop some feedback off. It only takes a second and it's common courtesy. Picture of Taylor in the profile.

**

* * *

Pour Over Me**

**Chapter 2: Guilty**

**

* * *

-Punk's POV-**

Oh. My. God.

I swear, my face is colorless right now. My lungs are so tight I can't breathe and there's this lump in my throat I can't seem to swallow.

"I have never done drugs in my life, okay? I was too busy being pregnant and raising a baby when I was sixteen and everyone my age was experimenting." Oh shit. I'm a dick.

She probably thinks I'm the biggest douchebag in the world right now. Fuck, I probably am! How can I save face? "Why were you acting so weird at the Hall of Fame?" That probably wasn't the first thing that should've come out of my mouth, I could see that much in her expression.

"I'm sorry I was absorbed in my phone at Hall of Fame, but Taylor was really sick with a stomach flu and I was texting the nanny because I'm a little frantic sometimes! That's no reason to accuse me of doing drugs! Why would you even come to that conclusion because of _that_?!" She threw her arms in the air, those welled tears starting to drip down her cheeks. Fuck, _I_ can't even understand my reasoning for coming up with that conclusion now.

Great, she's crying and I really don't know what to do or say at this point. I can't defend myself. I totally jumped to conclusions. I'm such an idiot.

"Why didn't you just tell me it was your kid then? I thought you were talking to your drug dealer or something!" So she has a kid? What's the big deal? Why does that have to be a secret? I wouldnt've cared!

Her cheeks got a little pink and she looked down. "Because I liked you and I didn't want to scare you away." The look she just gave me would pretty much break any guys heart. Fuck me.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "Morgan... I'm so, so, sorry." She wiped the water from her eyes and sniffled, calming down thankfully.

"Yeah well, sorry doesn't change the fact that CPS is investigating me for neglect and I have to keep pissing in a cup for management. They took away my title run! Fuck Punk!" She groaned, covering her face and I just stood there. I just fucked this girl's life up so badly. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Morgan I... I will go talk to management right now and tell them that I started that bullshit cause we were fighting or something. Seriously, I am so fucking sorry. I will make it up to you, I swear. I will talk to CPS... whatever you need."

Her fingers combed through her blonde hair, revealing the black undertones as she stared down at the floor, wrapping her other arm over her stomach. "Yeah well... management's a start I guess. I don't know how many more tests I have to pass before they believe me. Just... do that for now and I'll see you later I guess."

With the saddest look in her eyes, she walked over to the door and let herself out. I can't believe all this just happened. I can't believe that she was just worried about her kid and was just interested in me and I totally fucked up her life with that one comment to John.

Speak of the devil.

The locker room door opened and he came through, looking hesitant for whatever rea—

Wait a fucking second.

"You told her it was me?" He's the only person I told my suspicions to. I should've known better! The dumbass can't keep his mouth shut! He must've been the spark that started the rumor mill.

"Dude! She was crying!" Oh God, I hate myself right now. And I hate John too! "I saw her outside the testing truck and she was in tears. I had to say something. I just told her she should come talk to you about it. I told her it was probably just a big misunderstanding."

Oh, you have no idea Johnny boy. "She has a fucking kid! That's why she was on her phone all night! He was sick or some shit. And then I asked her why she didn't just tell me, and she said it's because she liked me and didn't want to freak me out." Fuck, that sounds even worse the second time.

John's eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped. "She has a kid?!" I just nodded and sat down on the bench. I feel like shit. What if CPS takes her kid because I was overanalyzing something so stupid? I don't know if I can live with that guilt. Which only means I need to prevent it.

"Don't say anything about her kid, got it? That's how we got into this mess in the first place, bigmouth," I snapped. I shouldn't blame John. It's my own fault for saying it in the first place.

"Dude, all I did was ask Melina about it. I was just trying to figure out if you were right or not. I just wanted to hook you up! I didn't think it'd get around and turn into this huge deal!" We both just sat there for a minute in silence, my appetite suddenly gone.

"I knew she was hiding something. But I didn't know it was a fucking kid! God, I'm such an asshole."

"Yup," John agreed.

Man, it's going to be a long night.

**-Morgan's POV-**

"Hey Viv, I just got your message. What's up?" At least I had calmed down now. I'd gone and gotten myself ready for my match, and at least the Divas and the makeup artists kept me distracted for a little while. But as soon as I got back to the locker room I found a voicemail from my nanny Vivica, asking me to call her back.

_"Taylor had another fight at school today. He and a few older boys got into it in the playground before the busses got there. He's not damaged goods or anything, but his eye's looking a little black."_

"Jesus Christ..." I leaned against the wall outside of the locker room where I'd gone to take this call. "Why does this have to happen to him? Can you give him the phone Viv?" I fought the tears back, not wanting to go back to makeup.

_"Hold on one minute. Taylor!"_ I waited patiently for the sound of my son's voice on the other line, wishing that I could've been there to pick him up from school today so he wouldn't have to take the bus.

_"Hey lady."_ I couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice. It made my heart jump and my spirits lift. I never thought I could love someone so much.

"Hey kid. How're you holding up?"

_"Fine,"_ he grumbled.

"Wanna tell me what happened after school?" He heaved a big sigh and swore under his breath.

_"Aw, nothing Mom! God, Viv's just making a big deal outta nothing. It was just some faggots."_ I was going to drop it. He was very proud of his tough guy façade.

"Nice mouth," I chuckled.

_"When are you coming home?"_ The question made my heart melt. I just wanted to see him so badly.

"I have three days off this week. I can take the red eye home tonight and be there in the morning for you baby," I assured him.

_"No Mom, just come normally. I was just askin'_." I knew he was lying. I knew he'd love it if I were there in the morning cooking him breakfast and sending him off to school.

"Are you sure?" Sometimes I felt like the worst mother in the world. I was never there for him, not since I got moved from FCW to the Smackdown roster about six months ago.

_"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. You're comin' home tomorrow night though, right?"_ He sounded so hopeful. Sometimes I forget how young he is just because he likes to be the tough guy.

"Yeah. My flight gets in around five. We can get pizza and watch movies all night, I promise."

_"Okay, but no gay movies Mom. I'm not watching Annie again."_ I laughed into my cell phone, pushing off the wall to pace a little when I saw Punk peer around the corner hesitantly.

"Fine. You can pick this time I guess."

_"Are you with anyone cool?"_ Taylor hadn't gotten a chance to come with me to any WWE events yet. Between him being in school and the two schedules just clashing, he hasn't gotten to watch me wrestle for the big time except for on television.

"Well, CM Punk is eavesdropping on my conversation right now. He's the only one I see around though." I saw Punk get a shocked look on his face and raise his hands in innocence.

_"Aw man, that pussy? Why don't you hang out with the cool guys like Edge?"_ I let out a loud laugh and covered my mouth to stifle it, glancing at Punk form the corner of my eye.

"That's not very nice Taylor." Punk looked confused, brow creased, as I pursed my lips to try and hide my smile at his expense. Taylor could always cheer me up when I was feeling lousy.

_"Oh well."_ I could just picture him shrugging his shoulders indifferently.

"I'm tagging with him tonight against Michelle McCool and Morrison." With mention of that, Punk gestured to his watchless wrist, then moved his arms as though to motion me towards gorilla. "Shit. I have to go. I will call you before I leave tomorrow, okay?"

_"Yeah, okay Mom. Love ya." _He sounded disappointed and it nearly broke my heart.

"I love you too. Bye brat." I waited for the click on the other line before I closed my cell phone and sighed, leaning back against the wall to gather my emotions for a minute. I hated to think of Taylor at home with Vivica, though I love and trust her. The social worker who drops in unannounced must think I'm a horrible mother.

That totally brought me right back down, the sudden worry of Taylor being taken away and put into foster care because I wasn't around enough setting in.

As I stood there, Punk strolled over, eyes on his feet. "Hey, um, we have like fifteen minutes. Are you ready?"

Clearing my throat and abandoning the wall, I nodded. "Yeah."

"Listen, I talked to management. I told them it was just something I said. I think they're gonna lay off." Well, that was a little relief I guess. "Kidman kind of chewed me out."

"Good. You deserve it," I said nonchalantly as I brushed by him, heading over to gorilla.

He sighed and followed after me. "I know and I can't say I'm sorry enough. Like I said, whatever you need." We walked in awkward silence until Punk felt the need to break it. "So, was that him on the phone?"

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, trying to keep my cold, angry mask on. "Yes."

"Everything's okay, right?" He was starting to frustrate me a little. I don't want to be around him right now. I'm so mad that one stupid little thing he said has blown up into this.

"Besides him getting beaten up after school, yes everything's fine." Punk stopped in his tracks as I continued to walk, glad I had that effect on him. I wanted him to feel even worse.

"Are you serious?" he questioned as he caught up to me. I just gave him a look that made it obvious there was no joking around with that statement. "God, I am so, so sorry."

You should be. Jackass.


	4. Chapter 3: Let Me See You Smile

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Saw origins at midnight, and I was satisfied with Remy's portrayal. It was delightful. Go see it.

**

* * *

Pour Over Me**

**Chapter 3: Let Me See You Smile**

**

* * *

-Punk's POV-**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is intergender rules. First, making his way to the ring, from Chicago Illinois, CM Punk! And his tag team partner, from Seattle Washington, Krisis!" We ran out to the stage together, interacting, as two faces should, hyping the crowd, who was clearly very much behind us.

My music pulsed through the arena as we made our way down the ramp, splitting at the end to slap some fans hands before she slid into the ring and I climbed the steps. We went to opposing turnbuckles and taunted, before switching and huddling at the far end of the ring.

I got in close, reminding her of a few spots we'd set up, just in case, as John and Michelle made their way to the ring. Rolling my wrists, I stared John down as he taunted on the turnbuckle before I glanced over at Morgan, seeing her glare at Michelle.

She looked really good. Despite all the stress, which I've unfortunately been the main source of, she looked as hot as ever. Mentally, I cursed myself for being such a fucking moron. I probably blew any chance I had with her.

As soon as Michelle stepped off the turnbuckle, the two girls were in each others faces. Morgan pushed Michelle back, which prompted John to rush forward, only making me attack him.

Complete chaos broke out in the ring as John and I went at it and Michelle and Morgan broke out into a catfight, rolling out of the ring before the ref yelled at them to break it up.

Once each woman was on the apron in opposite corners, the ref rang the bell, though John and I had still been beating the crap out of each other. John had control over me for a while, until I countered the Moonlight Drive and set him up for the GTS. He managed to slide off my shoulders and push me forward, jumping to his corner and tagging in McCool.

She stepped into the ring and started trash-talking Morgan right away, ordering me to tag her in. I looked around at the crowd, prompting them to let me know how bad they wanted to see her get Michelle.

Morgan leaned over the ropes, stretching her hand to reach me, and the pop was unbelievable when my hand slapped hers and she stormed into the ring, hitting Michelle with a running clothesline right away.

Her aggression was really sexy, until I realized it was probably directed at me. She was all over the place, controlling the match until Michelle finally retreated and tagged John back in.

John stepped into the ring, swaggering up to Morgan, gesturing to his abs. This was the set up for the shocking spot of the match. Morgan pulled her hand back and slapped John in the face, the impact making his head turn. Yup, that one was probably for me.

John reached out and grabbed her by the hair, throwing out threatening words, which forced me to run through the ropes and attack him. After pummeling him, I whipped him into the ropes and took him down with a wheel kick.

As he staggered to his feet, I yelled 'Got to sleep', pumping the crowd up before I nailed him with my finisher. As John lay flat on his back and Michelle tried to regain herself outside the ring, Morgan climbed to the top turnbuckle and executed a picturesque corkscrew moonsault.

She pinned John for the win, still being the legal person, and her music blasted as the bell rang. The two of us hugged and celebrated in the ring, and the feeling of her arms wrapped around me and her body pressed into mine... fuck, I'm stupid. I really wish I hadn't been so damn judgmental. I'm not usually like that, but something was just making me want to find flaws. That one little thing I blew out of proportion was good enough.

I realized as we walked up the ramp I clearly had some kind of problem. She was all smiles, at the barricade talking to fans and letting them take quick snapshots. And I blew it with her.

I'm a fucking prick.

As we got backstage, I planned to talk to her and apologize again, maybe somehow get back into her good graces. I might be shooting for the stars here, but maybe I can talk her into going out to dinner or something. But before I could even approach her, she was out of sight.

**-Morgan's POV-**

"_Mom_, I said no gay movies," Taylor groaned, as he got comfortable on the couch in his pajamas. I was already there, remote in one hand, slice of white sauce pizza in the other.

"It's not gay. You don't even know what it is brat," I shot back as the opening credits of _The Ringer_ lit up the television. "It's about retarded people. You'll laugh, I promise."

"Ooh, is that Johnny Knoxville?" he asked, suddenly looking quite a bit more eager.

"Yeah. See, I told you." I had been home for a few hours now and Taylor and I had gone to play catch at the baseball fields earlier before grabbing a pizza and settling down back at the apartment we lived in.

"I think your phone's ringing," he said about five minutes into the movie. I focused on the background and heard that he was right, jumping off the couch and jogging down the hall to my bedroom.

I got to my cell just in time, not looking to see who was calling for fear of missing the call, before I answered. "Hello?"

_"Hey Morgan... uh, it's Punk. I got your number from Maria."_ I scowled and huffed, dropping onto my bed. Hasn't he caused enough trouble yet?

"Ooh, interaction with the ex. That must've been pleasant," I mused, more for myself. I heard him chuckle a little awkwardly.

_"Yeah, well, I just thought you should have my number, but you kind of ran off last night, and I couldn't track you down at the hotel. Everything's okay, right?"_ he asked hesitantly. And I almost felt bad for how nervous he sounded. _Almost_.

"If by fine you mean my son's still here and not in foster care, then yes, everything's fine." I said it so bitterly I again almost felt bad.

_"Jeeze Morgan. That won't happen, okay? They have no reason to take him. I know you're worried, but I honestly don't think you have to be. Your tests were all negative."_ I growled in the back of my throat. I wanted to strangle him! Easy for him to be so damn sure! It's not his kid that CPS is watching!

"No offense Punk," I snarled, in an extremely offensive tone. "But you don't know anything about it. Look, I'd really appreciate if we could end this conversation and any other future ones that aren't work related. If I need something, I'll call you, but I really don't think there's anything that you could possibly improve. Goodbye." With that, I snapped my phone shut, cutting of his plea for me to wait. I gave it a second to see if it would ring again, but I guess he got the hint.

It bugged me. I had really thought he was a cool guy. I was genuinely interested in him. And look what happens. I guess that's a sign; Morgan, you are not allowed to be in a happy relationship.

Sighing, I left my phone on the nightstand and pushed myself off the bed, heading back into the living room to continue my quality time.

"Who was it?" Tay asked through a mouthful of pizza.

I glanced at him form the corner of my eye as I sat back down and made myself comfortable. "Your favorite Straightedge Superstar."

Taylor's face went a little blank as he moved his previously glued eyes away from the television and gawked at me. "Is he your _boyfriend_ or something?" he spat.

I snorted and shook my head. "Absolutely not. He's just sticking his nose where it's not wanted."

"Huh?" Taylor looked at me confused, not really sure what I was talking about. He obviously knew about the social workers because they'd talk to him, but the explanation as to why had been quite vague. He's only ten, almost eleven, but still, he doesn't need to know all these details right now. He has enough problems at school.

Taylor's small for his age. That combined with his big mouth is only a recipe for disaster. I've switched him out of school three times already, and there's only so many schools close by.

I just wish life were easier sometimes. I don't regret Taylor; never. I love him more than anything. He's all I have. But I wish I had been more prepared for a child. I wish someone had helped me. I wish everything had been planned.

I smiled as Taylor's face brightened and he cracked up at the TV. The hardships were all worth it just to see that.


	5. Chapter 4: That Which I Have Lost

**Disclaimer:** I don't on the WWE.

**A/N:** I wasn't too pleased with the feedback for the last chapter. It was slacking. Thanks to those of you who did bother to review though.

**

* * *

Pour Over Me**

**Chapter 4: That Which I Have Lost**

**

* * *

-Morgan's POV**-

I sat on the couch and sighed, my knees bouncing in anticipation, hands busily pushing my hair out of my face. I was trying to distract myself with television but it wasn't working.

I feel like I'm going to be sick. Taylor is in his bedroom, talking to the social worker. Today will make me or break me. This snooty, stick-up-her-ass looking woman is going to decide whether or not I'm fit to raise a child.

Three weeks had flown by and I'd come home for the two days I had off of work to go to Taylor's little graduating from elementary ceremony yesterday. And then this atomic bomb had been dropped on me this morning when she came knocking at my door.

I jumped out of my seat as his bedroom door opened and the woman walked out, Taylor nowhere in sight. Clearing her throat, she shut the door behind her and approached me. Adjusting the clipboard in her hand, she shifted weight onto her other leg, looking her nose down at me.

"I've reached a final decision on this case. We've done some further investigations, and though you were proven clean of narcotics, I just don't feel this is the suitable environment for Taylor." The last part of that sentence just kept echoing through my mind. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest; hell, I could _hear_ my heart! "Taylor needs a parent who is going to be around for him. Troubled children such as himself—"

"Troubled? He's not troubled!" I was freaking out; panicking!

The stuffy woman cleared her throat, fixing a glare on me. "As I was saying... children like Taylor need more nurturing. Your career does not allow that to be possible." What is she _saying_?! I love Taylor more than anything in the world! I know I'm not around as much as parents with normal jobs are, but I'm just getting broken into the busy WWE schedule! Once it's more stable, I'll have more time to come home!

"He will come with us and stay at the care center for three days before he is put in foster care. If you can find a suitable family member, or contact his father, to take him in, then he won't have to go to a home."

Over. My life is absolutely over.

"No! No, you can't take him! I will take you to court!" Hysterically, I was beginning to cry, pacing the floor angrily and almost pulling my hair out.

The social worker sighed and shook her head. "You can take this case to court if you so choose to. But I can guarantee with the evidence we have here that you will not win this case. Instead, maybe you should concentrate on improving these household conditions."

"What conditions?! What _evidence_?!" How can there be any grounds for him to be taken form me?!

"We've looked into Taylor's files at school. He is constantly in fights, uses inappropriate language, and despite getting passing marks on his report card, every teacher we spoke to insists he doesn't work to his capability, and all believe it is because there is a lack of supervision at home with you on the road."

"He has a nanny!"

"Which brings me to my next point. Vivica Miles has been arrested for possession of marijuana three times in the late eighties. Despite the long span of time, this is hardly a suitable candidate for a child's caretaker. You clearly did not have her background properly checked before you hired her."

This was news to me. I had no idea Vivica had that mark on her record, though I certainly disregarded it since it was so long ago. But just the fact that I'd not even bothered to look made me realize maybe I _should_ have him taken away form me. Collapsing onto the floor, I pulled my knees to my chest and cried.

"Morgan, I know this is difficult, but until you decide to put your life on hold for your child, as all parents should be willing to do, and prove you can be a fit mother, he has to come with us. Many young mothers have this problem. There are parenting programs you can attend. If you put in the effort, everything will be fine." Her cold exterior was ever-present, but I could see the sympathy in her eyes when I looked up through my tears. "Please don't make this any harder."

Swallowing hard, I mustered up the courage to go over to Taylor's room, where I'm sure he had been listening in on the commotion from me. I knocked on his door after composing myself as well as I could.

"What?" I cracked the door open, peeking my head in and seeing my son sitting on the edge of his bed, glaring down at the floor. Taylor may be young, he may be small, but he isn't stupid.

"Hey baby," I said in a rasped voice from being so upset as I walked into the bedroom, going over to him and sitting down beside him.

Taylor wasn't a crier. He never has been. But the tear that was trickling down his cheek right now absolutely broke my heart. "They're taking me, aren't they?"

That broke my dam. Tears poured from my eyes as I nodded, the truth finally occurring to both of us. He jumped up from the bed, stomping his feet.

"Why!? Why can't you just quit your stupid job and get a normal job!?" I gasped and covered my mouth as he kicked over a box full of some action figures.

"Taylor, you know I can't do that! I can't afford anything for both of us on a normal salary," I pleaded with him. He knocked other things over in his room before standing perfectly still.

"Fine!" I flinched at the anger in his voice. He stormed over to his closet, pulling out his schoolbag and dumping the now unneeded contents onto the floor and pulling clothes from the laundry basket of his folded clothes and stuffing them into the bag before he became frustrated and threw it at my feet.

With my trembling hands I took the bag and began packing it slowly, wanting to waste as much time as I possibly could. Even if he's mad, even if he's upset, I want him here with me as long as I can keep him.

"Don't forget your toothbrush," I whimpered, watching him storm into the bathroom and come back with it. I took it form him and added it to his backpack of essentials. Pulling at the zipper, I closed it and handed it to him, watching as he stomped into the living room and shortly following behind.

The social worker stood at the door, ready to leave as soon as she could and I wished it would get stuck or something... anything to keep him here. "Taylor, you should say bye to your mother before we leave."

I just wanted to hold him again; who knows what will happen and how long it will be until I see him!? Instead of coming up to me though, he pulled the doorknob, opening the door and throwing his backpack down the stairs. "Bye!" he growled before walking out and stomping down the steps.

I didn't think my heart could break again, but it did.

The woman from CPS looked at me apologetically. "He will calm down. I left you information on the coffee table. I sincerely hope things improve for you." And like that, she walked briskly out the door, snapping it shut behind her and disappearing after my son.

I rushed over to the window that faced the lot and saw the two of them headed over to the woman's car, breaking down simultaneously.

He didn't even tell me he loved me before he left.

**-Punk's POV-**

"Morgan," I said surprised as the blonde walked up to me backstage. I wasn't expecting to be approached by her. I mean, I had every intention of finding her today and seeing if I could somehow redeem myself after I apologized for the rest of infinity. But I was prepared to have to track her down and beg her not to give me the cold shoulder after the phone call a few weeks back. She'd been avoiding me since.

"I was gonna come looking for you..." I was a little taken aback when I really looked at her and saw she was about to start crying. Tears were starting to leak from the corners of her eyes onto her made up cheeks and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Shit. Something bad happened, didn't it?

"They took him away form me." Everything came crashing down around me. She passed her drug tests! What grounds do they have to take him away from her?! How can this be happening?

I feel like the single most horrible, pathetic, worthless individual in the world right now.

"What?! How can they take him away? You passed all your drug tests! They have no case!" This has to be a nightmare! How am I supposed to live with myself when this is happening?

"Yeah, they have no proof I was on drugs. However, that only prompted CPS to send social workers to my house whenever they felt like it. They said I'm not around enough... an unfit mother because of my job." My jaw dropped as she started sobbing. What do I do? I should hug her, right? But she might slap me across the face.

"They can't take him away because of that!" I opted for keeping my hands to myself for now.

"No, but all the fights he's been in at school... his attitude doesn't help any. And of course, turns out my nanny's been busted for possession of pot a few times twenty fucking years ago! They have the nerve to bring that shit up! She was like sixteen!" Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

"Fuck Morgan... I don't know what to say. Everyone here will vouch for you. I mean, there has to be some way..."I trailed off as her head shook.

"It doesn't matter." Her breathing was shaky as she dug the heel of her palms into her eyes, wiping away some of the tears, leaving streaks of black down her cheeks.

"So there's nothing I can do?" Suddenly, her green eyes got hard and she seemed to lack all emotion as her mouth opened.

"Sign his birth certificate." I choked on my own spit.

Is she fucking kidding me?

"Morgan... I—I can't.... what?" I can't even form a complete sentence.

"You heard me. I'm serious. If you sign his birth certificate, you can take custody of him and bring him on the road with us."

"I'm not.... I mean..."

"Look, I'm not asking you to be his dad! You said whatever I needed. I _need_ this Punk or they're going to put him in foster care!" There has to be some other way to get around this.

"What about your family? Don't you have parents or an aunt or something... what about his dad?"

"His dad left me alone and pregnant for some bimbo he was cheating on me with. He could be dead for all I know and care. And my family won't do shit. They kicked me out and disowned me as soon as they found out I was pregnant. I lived in a shelter for a year and a half." She pulled a folded sheet of paper from her pocket and unfolded it, showing the blank space next to where the father's signature would normally be.

Could I feel any more trapped right now? I know I owe her... but fuck, I did not think this was ever going to be an option.

"Please Punk. Please, please, please," she whispered, eyes glossed with her tears. I feel like I'm going to have a panic attack or something. How can I say no? How do I tell this girl that I can't help her get her son back even though it's my fault she was under investigation in the first place? "I'm not an unfit mother. Things have just been hectic since I got hired and we were still easing in. It isn't fair..."

Slowly, I reached out and took the paper from her, my eyes glancing at that blank space, then at her hopeful green eyes, then back to the paper. I swallowed hard, knowing I must be insane for doing this.

"Give me a pen."


End file.
